


Die for You

by ibreatheakaashi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Superpowers, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: They took everything from him, his life was a tragedy, if he was in a book, he would play the antagonist, the big bad guy with the terrible past that set him in the unjustified path he walk on. Every villain had their story and let’s say that his was the same as every twisted story comes. He was once normal, lived with a normal family, did normal things; went to school, studies, participated in extracurricular activities after school. Iwaizumi Hajime was once real, honest, now he’d come home to scars and blood- that wasn’t his. There was a boy, with stark black hair, cut short, green blazing eyes the color of the forest, he was weak.this was his tradegy.





	Die for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for haikyuu day ( alittle late...)

The Sakura blossoms were slowly falling down the tall take trees that held the fragile stillness to their demise. That’s how Iwaizumi interpreted it, the buds would seek the warmth of the new year, a new beginning, starting with their annual upbringing. But the dropping temperature froze the unwinding flowers, forcing it to stay shut. To keep its gentleness dormant.

The flow of people passing him in mass doses helped him blend in with the crowd. He wouldn’t want to be seen, not at a time like this, at a time where breathing is a rare sake for the helpless civilians unprepared for the downbringing that was in store for him. Oh he was pitiful, raw with no emotions that sank to the bottom of his mind. Iwaizumi clutched the trench coat that concealed his identity him from the public.

His true self. He was a murderer, the pump of blood traveled through his veins, it was how he lived, how to survive in this horrible cruel world. He had to get by somehow, and this was how. He’s killed hundreds, thousands, anyone that tried to stop him, he would cut down himself and enter like the tornado he was. The pulse of the heartbeat raced in his brain, eating him alive.

They took everything from him, his life was a tragedy, if he was in a book, he would play the antagonist, the big bad guy with the terrible past that set him in the unjustified path he walk on. Every villain had their story and let’s say that his was the same as every twisted story comes. He was once normal, lived with a normal family, did normal things; went to school, studies, participated in extracurricular activities after school. Iwaizumi Hajime was once real, honest, now he’d come home to scars and blood- that wasn’t his. There was a boy, with stark black hair, cut short, green blazing eyes the color of the forest, he was weak.

For the first 10 years of his life, he loved in a spirit-free atmosphere, the most scenic route that any child could live in. Days of full-filled bellies and warm blankets tucked around him, letting no coldness deep in, as things would go bump in the night. He would be surrounded by no fear, he had nothing to worry about, he was safe with the family that took of care of, the epitome of a perfect family was it was called. He had fresh clothes and that was all that mattered, now he was spending the days snatching and stealing. His life really has flipped upside down since that day.

On his 10th birthday, it was the worst day of his life. It was supposed to tart with a fuzzy feelings of his parents greeting him in the morning, but he had come to established that those past couple of nights they were both coming home late, the office season had come to its busiest apparently. So he shook that morning off, hoping for a better rest of the day, with the smallest smile his mother gave him in the way to school, she whispered happy birthday in his ear.

The rest of the day, he used the matter of work and his studies in place of his worries about the evening. He sat at lunch alone, sitting underneath the leafless tree that he had claimed his territory. Gingerly, he ate his prepared bento box prepared for the him the day before. He played on the for the rest of the day, until he waited for his parents to pick him up. He played with the blocked that stood on the bookshelf, he didn’t have many friends, needless to say he was alone once again. It become usual, nothing less expected. As children looked and stares longingly at the happy families he wonders where’s his own.

Two hours turn into four, then five, when his teacher glances at him worried.

“Iwaizumi-kun, do you know when your parents are coming? It’s quite late isn’t it?” He looks outside, high pitch wailing fly down the streets, red and blue lights racing down the night. He could’ve been picked up hours ago, where were they, it was his birthday, he’d be gone, being treated to his mother's special curry and a full glass of milk, a small cake with one candle lit up.

The only thing that was waiting for him was the empty. Minutes later, the stocky male build comes barreling into the aftercare room, he rushes to his sensei, and whispered into her ear, and her face pales and she nods and grabs Iwaizumi by surprise.

All he heard were faint words, and he went numb, “your parents. Hospital. Come.” And he followed her, holding his backpack to his chest as she lead him to what he assumed was her car, and was quickly buckled into. It was panicked silence the whole drive there, his anxiety heightens as they near Miyagi General Hospital. She pulls a pull swirl, pulling into the parking lot. With a hurry, he’s rugged along limply like a puppet reluctantly.

_Mom. Where are you?_

_Dad, are you here?_

He called to them, as his teacher once again pulled him to the emergency room, people in white lab coats crowded around two tables. Loud commands and shouts were made, and his legs felt like rubber. Her sleek black hair that was once shiny and so elegant was now matted and crusted with dark red stains, it was blood. The redness followed like a crown on the edge of her head, glass was glistening in the light illuminated that soft skin that hugged him that day. Blood was everywhere, his father on the other hand was worse, bone and blackness covered his still body. He slips out her grasp and runs over, wiggling his way to his parents, he had to make it.

“Come back over here!” Was yelled but he ignored it, stopping at his mother's side, her eyes were drifting close.

“Mom?” He felt his heart stop as her neck cranes to get a look at him, and smiles. It was so sad, and sweet.

“Hajime, my boy. I’m sorry. It was your birthday.” She slowly raises her hand to grasp his cheek, caressing the chilled skin. Iwaizumi holds her hand, in fear.

“Don’t leave me….” He whimpered, and she wipes the tears daring to fall. The unsteady beeping rings throughout the room, and he panics.

“You’ve grown so much, you don’t even look ten.” She attempts to chuckle, but it comes out weak and into a coughing fit.

“I guess.” He murmured. She suddenly grabs his hand firmly, forcing him to stare directly into those graying eyes, so lost.

“Make me proud, live your life, I’m so proud of you.” Her breath starts to slip in and out of consciousness, he struggles to bring her back.

“Don’t leave me!” He says louder, hands cling to him, and he crawls to reach over, to say one last good-bye.

“I love you.”

The beeping stops, it starts to flatline. Iwaizumi is being pushed, moved back as they come around his mother, her eyes are closed and she’s not waking up. His whole world crashes, he tries to get by, but he’s weak. Stranded, feet planted to the floor. White walls wash over his vision. He couldn’t do anything, all he did was watch as buzzing noises and shouts were heard across the room. Everything was falling, and he was too. Nothing was there. All silence filled the room as with a sigh they pull their gloves off.

 

“Time of death: 9:02.”

And Iwaizumi cries, he’s shaking, wailing for all hope not to be lost, this was all a bad dream and he would wake up in cold drenched sweat, his mother would give him a nice warm cup of steamed milk to calm him down. But neither of that was waiting for him, only death. Only the Fading footsteps as they pull the white sheets on his family. He clenches his first, anger stirred in his body. This was all a lie, they weren’t dead. Hands were placed on his shoulders and he shrugs it off and screams. He didn’t want to be touched. He hated the feel of beetles crawling on his skin, the touch of someone else on him; everyone except his mother.

He wasn’t able to grasp on it- the idea that he was alone- it was a different feeling. Whenever he was alone he could remember that he wasn’t, his parents were there. But now, he could finally conjure the real picture. After all, it was right in front of him. It eat him slowly, al coming to pieces. So he cried, cried like it was the first time he’d done it and it was. He wasn’t a crier, he preferred to keep it all to himself. Now he was to let it all out. He screamed horrible things, life and death. It wouldn’t change the fact that the were  all gone. Energy surged in his bones as the windows shattered with a cutting burst. He wailed like a newborn. He was so broken. The twenty-one year old future self would look at the past and dwell with disgust at the juvenile action.

With his shrieks, objects began to fly around the room, and twirl like a crown in the room. Who ever tried to contain him, had no luck. He was uncontrollable, it ringed in his ears. He begged to stop, the petrifying greed.

It was the day he became something he wasn’t, a monster.

Rain was dropping fast. He pulled his trench coat closer, the past wasn’t to be spoken lightly of. It controlled the darkness of his selfish powers. He grew up to be bad, a killer. The hit and run that killed his parents years ago drove him crazy, he still got nightmares, tremor that stuck to him like a fly. The blooming weather of January make him shudder as he passed the joyful laughs of children run by him. His good covered, what good what he be if he was discovered, especially in a public place like this? He trudged along, walking down two blocks before stopping at the high rise building.

 

It’s been a year since he’s been living with him. The boy that made a dent in the darkness in his brain. It was thanks to him that he was alive. He met Oikawa Tooru, his sun to his moon, that overpowered his darkness looming over his heart. im high school, the boy  had managed to weave his way into his life, since he was little,his first friend. First love. He knew the risks, knew the danger, yet he chooses to remain, by his side.

He nods to the doorman at the front, sliding his feet off the carpet, making sure their dry. Iwaizumi pushes the button pointing to the upper level. It dings and he steps in. As he waits, he checks his phone which has been turned off for the past hours.

 

**15 new messages from Tooru**

 

That wasn’t good, he hadn’t been able to talk for the whole day, he had gotten carried away. The door rumbles apart as he steps back out and walks down the hall. It beginning to get late, the bag with curry buns and noodles in containers in his hand as he knocks on the brown door. He taps it, swinging open slightly, it was unlocked. He always had to remind him of keeping it locked whenever he got home, he guessed that he forgot. He slipped off his shoes at the entryway, remembering how oikawa scolded him off tracking dirt on the floor. He hears the loud sounds of the tv blaring from the living room.

“oikawa, I’m home.” He called out softly, careful not to disturb him. Setting the food down, he walks over to the couch to see the chocolate wavers of  hair of oikawa against the couch.

“Hey did you hear me? The foo-.” He stops when he sees the look of devastation and clear disappointment on his face, he faces to what he was looking at. The news anchor lady live on the scene.

“Man found dead, identified as Kindaichi Yuutarou, shot and bleed to death.”

 

                          *

 

_It hours before, he was walking, the sun was rising at his peak. A hard pull drew him into a alley that he had just crossed by. His mouth is shut and he caught off guard. His vision is closed off, and he stomps on the feet below him as the person bellows above him. He flings himself away and to the wall from across from him. His knife in his back calve pocket and he throws it. If barely misses, kissing the edge of his cheek._

_“Dammit.” He hears, and looks up. Recognizing the tall onion-head like hair and slim figure, he loosely smiles. It was one of his, a soldier ordered by him to be sent out to do the dirty work._

_“Did he send you?” He asks. His worst enemy, his oldest. The boy whom he’d helped become whom he was now, that betrayed him, for the good people. He hated him, to his gut. It was only time again that he was to be liked, but he was unstoppable as established by the forces._

_“It’s time, you will die.” He spat, and lunges out, knife in hand. Iwaizumi too comes forward and extra knife in his sleeve, he step-sides the attack and counters with a jab. Twisting his arm, he lowers him to the ground. A foot slides under him and he loses his balance, regaining it by kicking out from the wall. A gunshot rings beside his ear that near dodged._

_“Playing dirty aren’t we?” He points out, dogging deep into his arm. It trickles down his arm. He takes the advantage and focuses. A disarming yell comes from mouth, and he shuts it up. With his mind, he sends him into agony. If felt so good, to harm someone who used to be his friend. Maybe once in an another life. Things could’ve been different. His power pours through his body and crutches over in pain._

_Muffled screams come from Kindaichi, “he’ll kill you.” He threatens._

_“Then I’ll be waiting.” He hums before shooting him. His mouth wide open in shock as he goes lifeless. Breathing coming to a stop. He swipes the blood on his lip, this mess would stain._

 

                           *

  


He looks back, orange eye pouring into him. What was he to say.

“Iwaizumi you said-.”

He interrupts him, “that I wouldn’t kill, yes but he sent from Oikawa, I know.” He hangs his head low.

He was scared. He understood why he was angry, the attention , the risk. He knew of it all. He wanted to protect the  only person that mattered in his life. The only person that mattered, The one he was in love with. At all costs. Iwaizumi hated the look of grief that took part of his expression. He loved to see those bright beautiful eyes sparkle. To see oikawa instead of him be the one all messed up and worried, it was his problem. He has to deal with it, to hold the burden.

“I just don’t want see you get hurt.” He whispers. He slides into the couch, cupping his cheek he holds him tight.

“All that matters is that your safe, it doesn’t matter. I’ll always be there protect you.” He tells him, wiping the tears trailing down his face. He sniffles, hugging him.

“You big idiot.” He laughs and he give out a breathy one back, it was nice to let it out. He kisses him long and slow, and he hears a sigh, as he entwine his arms around his waist.

“I want you.” He whispers in his ear, causing him to shiver and oikawa giggles. 

“Let me have you.” He wraps his legs around his waist, as he carries him down the hall, most likely knocking down a vase on the way. He tosses him in ten bed, and he laughs, pulling back into the kiss. His lips trace over his chapped, food forgotten. He skims his hand over the bare skin, hovering over the big sweater hiding his skin curves. He was on fire, crazy on the intoxicating drug of love that oikawa cursed him with, it compelled him.

His tongue slips in, rubbing the cold wetness, he grabbed his hair, pulling on the soft material in his fingers, he loved his hair. He grinds against him, tugging on the shirt that he sported. He throws it over his head, tossing it. He kisses a long trail of light butterfly marks down his throat, and plunges, exploring the pale skin. He stared at the freckled skin gliding along his collarbone, and he gets a heavy sigh. He meets him again for a bruising kiss, oikawa forcing his shirt over in the process. He felt dizzy, high. He traces along the waist, teasing at the hem.

“Beautiful.” He mumbles, and dives below his waist, his shorts coming off. He receives a low groan, and he grins. He could feel the arousal, settling his body uneasily. He slips out the swollen cock from his boxers, and slowly moves up and down, as oikawa leans against the headboard, berth hitching. He was starting to love every sound he made, no matter if he was quiet of loud. It sounded beautiful just like him. The precum start to drip down his hand, and oikawa smiles cheekily.

He takes the lube from the nightstand, before squirting some on his fingers, he chucks off the rest of his clothes, and spreads out his legs wide.

“Are you ready?”

It’s so tight, just as he imagined, the contact making him hunch over. His fingers slowly stretch him out, as oikawa digs into him, the warmth spreading over his fingers, Iwaizumi moans lowly, spilling from his lips. He continues to scissor and spread him out nicely, a hand grabs his elbow, and doggy like eyes shine into his.

“Do it.” He whimpers out, and he smiles, coming closer.

“Do what?” He asks kindly, and oikawa wiggles around his now knuckle deep fingers inside of him.

“I want you inside of me.” And he swallows, his cock swelling up, and pulls out, a whine ripping from his throat.

He rubs the clear some around him, and lifts his small legs over over neck, giving him better access. He fixes him at the entrance, quivering at the sight of him.

With precision, his cock enters him, and a startling choke comes from the body below gim. He hadn’t been like this in months, the nostalgia filing him with lust, wanting to overpower him, but he had to control his boundaries. Save some for today and the days to happen. He makes his way to find a steady pace, adapting to the moans coming from oikawa’s small pointing lips. He has nothing to say, only the moment could speak for itself. He takes his hips, pivoting them around him, he was taking him so well, he wonders him he was waiting for this. His gaping, tear dried eyes told him that. He was glistening with sweat that poured down his face.

Beautiful, he thought. He moves in farther, taking every inch of it, he hits deeper and groans as fingers claw his back for friction. Throwing his head as a excited squeal tore from his mouth. His thrusts in and out, faster and faster. He felt so good, he loved every second of it. He could say it over and over again.

“Ahgnnn… right there.” oikawa says and he begins to hit there again, and has him bringing his pelvic to meet his thrust as he shakes.

“Tooru.” He groans out, all red and hot. Iwaizumi feels him wither from his weight as he bends over and fucks him in the same spot, tears steam from his eyes, and he wanted to stop and kiss away his tears so he does. Kissing the tears off his face, he peppers him with kisses all over his face, whispering gentle words.

“Yes, yes. Please, oh god.” He covers his eyes as with one last thrust, he comes, splattering over his stomach. He slowly pulls out, rolling over. He was tired, his breath, keeping him gasping for air. Iwaizumi rolls over, holding his hand. The moon glittered on his naked body, making it glow. He looked pale, but so real. He could just stay like this-but deep down they both knew very well that, that couldn’t happen. His hands warm like the sun he is in his own, he hugs him for dear life, never letting go. He didn’t want to, he would lose him if he did.

“I love you.” He hears softly, like a small prayer. And when he turns back, he watches the figure sleeping soundly beside him. He slips the covers over him, shielding him.

 

_I love you too……_

  


Shrill screams pierce the air, the air once clear was now drifting of fresh death. It smelled nice, it was sickening. As he drew his sword from his chest, the body drops and a scream fills to air. He knows their watching, but let them watch the two best heroes die with Iwaizumi’s ame running in their blood. Let them be scared, let them fear for who he was. He didn’t care. His stomach was twisted as Hinata eyes glaze over, just the rest of them. He knew that making Kageyama watch his lover be killed in front of his eyes would trigger something in him, call it strategy. He didn’t exactly plan on killing him, but then where his parents meant to be killed?

Loud footsteps clutter ahead of him, and he steps away to let him be. Kageyama drags down, kneeling at his body. He shakes his body.

“Idiot, wake up, you’ll be alright.” He prods, but he’s dead, and he knows that better than anyone. Small cries enter the air, but stop when he turns to Iwaizumi.

“I’m going to kill you!” He screamed, charging at him, which he dodges easily. He was blinded by death, he wouldn’t be at his full strength. Iwaizumi strikes with his sword, nicking his face, slicing the flesh. He watches as with a dark grin, he wipes the blood off his face and charges like a bull, Iwaizumi is like a viper, slithering his way past him. With all his force, he freezes him. He wouldn’t kill him, not yet.

He knew of Kageyama powers while he was still working for him, but he never came front to front with its tremendous energy that nearly blasted the streets away. A flashing light absorbed his body, and it flickered in a flash, Iwaizumi trips on his feet. And with a loud crackles lightening strikes down on his stomach with a whipping force. He hisses, rolling over to get up again, he numbly fiddles with the bloody charged skin. More whips come at him in god-like speed as he tries to dodge and come with his counter attack but he now that once Oikawa was on, he couldn’t be stopped.

Except one thing. Iwaizumi concentrates, focusing on pulling the tethers stranding in his enemies mind, pulling, twining, bending them out of will. He was still weak, heartbroken of Hinata’s death. He wasn’t a monster was he, it was survival of the worst. He had to do what he must, he needed to live. With Oikawa’s mind churning, his powers are weakened, and full headed hits him with his own, sending him back against the wall, smoke rising. He waited for him to emerge, this battle wasn’t over, Oikawa isn’t weak. He knew that better than anyone.

He sees a limping body come out of the dust just like he imagined. Weak now, he lashes out with his mind, as Oikawa hobbles to the ground. The wound opening with every step, he found it hard to breathe.

“Iwaizumi-san just kill me now.” Kageyama gritted with his teeth.

“I’m sorry Kageyama .” He looked down, for some reason, he felt sad. It was a new emotion, he hadn’t felt that in years. Was it because he was about to kill his oldest friend and enemy? He had no regrets, the task was to finished.

“Don’t pity me, you killed Hinata! He was like a son to you!” He screamed, wincing at his pain. He was right, old fond memories began to swarm his brain. Ice cream at the shop, boardwalks, trips to the zoo. It all became familiar.

“You betrayed us, your family.” He said stiffly, and form the corner of his eye he could see Kageyama .

With a snap, Kageyama creams, tears streaming in agony. “Please just, do it.” He said. His pride was wavering between the layers, he could see it himself.

“I hope we meet again, in an another life.” He murmured.

“Your greed will be the death of you, Iwaizumi Hajime!” Kageyama shouts.

“No it will help me live, in order to save him.”

He stabs him in the heart, quick and swift, the death that he thought Oikawa would want. Kageyama coughs, blood dripping from before his death gripped hand loosened, and slips, dropping to the ground. His brown once fierce eyes go dull and the life grays away. With tenderness, Iwaizumi closes his eyes.

 

_Good bye._

 

He attempts to get up, but his legs get the best of him. Falling to the ground, legs giving up beneath him. The air, it reeked of tears and dust- and death. The outcome of everything that he encounters. He wonders if it’s true, in an another life, could things truly be different? Could he have continued school, become friends with the ones he had slain, live the life he dreamed of oikawa?

_Oikawa._

 

He would be able to see him again, a shudder spasmed his body, blood trickling from his face. He was in pain, pain he never imagined could happen. The regrets and days had caught up to him. Stealing all he has left, and now he had done the same. The sun had spared its warmth, warming his chilled bones. He stared at the bodies in the distance. It was over, the pink budding blossoms flowed through the air, wounding in a circle around him.

 

Such beauty didn’t deserve to be near Iwaizumi.

 

_I did it all for him._

 

“Look,the Sakura’s are blooming again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, and etc @ izumo_tz


End file.
